Crew of Edens
|image gallery = yes }} The Crew of Edens are the unnamed crew of the warship Edens Zero and lead by the Demon King, Shiki Granbell. Their main goal is to find Mother. Founders The founding members are Shiki Granbell, Rebecca and her cat companion Happy. History After Shiki gets his Adventurer's card and becomes a member of the guild Shooting Starlight, he gives Rebecca and Happy the idea of finding Mother outside of the Sakura Cosmos in order to get more videos for their B-Cube channel, the Aoneko Channel. The group travel to planet Norma to acquire a more spaceworthy ship from Professor Weisz Steiner, Rebecca and Happy's benefactor, unaware that the Chronophage has eaten fifty years of Norma's time. As a result, they encounter a younger version of the professor, as well as E.M. Pino, an android from the present era. Shiki and his friends rescue Pino from Sibir's Gang—whom Weisz was formerly affiliated with—to stop them from using her EMP abilities for monetary gain and interfering with the timeline, unaware of the true nature of their "time slip". Members Current *'Shiki Granbell': The new Demon King and adopted grandson of Ziggy, the previous Demon King. As the new owner of Edens Zero, Shiki has full command over the entire battleship as its captain. According to Witch, he inherits his late grandfather's title due to his possession of Gravity Ether Gear. *'Rebecca Bluegarden': An E-class Adventurer and a B-Cuber from Planet Blue Garden. She is Shiki's friend and becomes a member of the crew, having shared ownership. *'Happy': A cat android from Blue Garden and Rebecca's B-Cube partner. Along with Rebecca, he becomes a member of the Edens Zero crew and shares ownership. *'Weisz Steiner': The younger version of Professor Weisz Steiner a former thief from Planet Norma in the year X442. Due to the Chronophage eating fifty years of the planet's time, he exists with the present time's Weisz without problems. With the Ether Gear Machina Maker, he can reconfigure and modify machines as well as fix machines such as Happy or Pino. Originally left after arriving on Blue Garden, he re-joins them on their mission to Planet Guilst in order to rescue Rebecca. Afterwards, he accepts Shiki's friendship and becomes an official member of the crew. *'E.M. Pino': An anti-machine android that was created by Ziggy, the former Demon King. After his death, she was found on Norma in X442 and rescued by Shiki and co. She later joins the Edens Zero crew after becoming Shiki's friend, making him her master. *'Witch': A member of the Demon King's Four Shining Stars with the ability to maintain the entire ship, giving her the title of "Shield of Edens". *'Homura Kōgetsu': A swordswoman and self-described knight from Planet Oedo who accompanied the group in rescuing Rebecca from Planet Guilst. As the student of Valkyrie of the Four Shining Stars, she is a swordswoman who inherited her master's Ether Gear known as Soul Blade which allows her to shape, create, and wield energy swords during combat. She joins the crew with the intent of finding her master while retaining her desire to challenge the new Demon King, Shiki. After finding out about her master's death on Sun Jewel, she inherits her master's role as the "Sword of Edens", while having the alias of "Valkyrie" in her honor.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 12-13 *'Sister Ivry': The second member of the Demon King's Four Shining Stars with the ability to heal both machines as well as living beings. She holds the title of "Life of Edens". *'Mosco': A servant of Sister Ivry who performs chores and odd jobs on Edens Zero. *'Hermit': The third member of the Demon King's Four Shining Stars. She holds the title of "Mind of Edens." Former *'Ziggy': The previous Demon King from the planet Granbell and former owner of this ship. He gave the ship to Elsie Crimson so she could give it to Shiki one day before he was about to shut down. *'Valkyrie Yuna': A former member of the Demon King's Four Shining Stars and Homura's mentor. She holds the title of "Sword of Edens." She was killed in action on Sun Jewel. Missions Duel with the Space Pirates Shiki challenges the space pirate Elsie Crimson for ownership of the Skull Fairy. *'Status': Success. **Weisz Steiner unofficially joins the crew. **E.M. Pino officially joins the crew. Guilst Rescue Mission When Rebecca is kidnapped by mercenaries of Rogue Out, Shiki takes the Edens Zero to the planet Guilst in order to rescue her. *'Status': Success **Weisz Steiner and Sister Ivry rejoin the crew. **Homura Kōgetsu and Mosco officially join the crew. Diving into Digitalis When Hermit is found with her heart and mind damaged, the crew dive into the virtual planet Digitalis, where she has mentally secluded herself, to bring her back to the Edens Zero. *'Status': Success **Hermit officially joins the crew. Search for Valkyrie With only one Shining Star left to find, the crew begin their search for Valkyrie Yuna, the Sword of Edens, to bring her back to the Edens Zero and restore it to its full power. *'Status': Failure **The location of Valkyrie was revealed to be Sun Jewel, the planet of gemstones. **Valkyrie was found dead on Sun Jewel. Valkyrie's Last Mission Shiki heads directly to Kurenai Kōgetsu to fulfill Valkyrie's last mission, meanwhile the rest of the crew take part in the rebellion on Sun Jewel. *'Status': Success **Homura takes Valkyrie's place as the Sword of Edens. Operation: Space Fortress Invasion The crew infiltrate the Belial Gore to gather information to find out why the giant space fortress is after the Edens Zero and, if necessary, remove it's leader. *'Status': Ongoing References Site Navigation Category:Factions Category:Unofficially Titled Articles